What If
by Mezi
Summary: The Reikai Tantei have tested Fate for too long. The Keeper of Time finally gets the chance to fix it, and he does. All of the characters are sent back to turning points within their lives that have messed with the way Fate was supposed to run. Rated PG-1
1. Prologe

A/N: Ok, this is going to be confusing, I know, but hey... if you like it, bear with me. _ Oh, and standards disclaimers apply.  
  
**********  
  
many years before...  
  
"No... leave him alone, what harm does he cause?"  
  
"He disrupts everything! Nothing that is going to happen now should happen!"  
  
"But why? He hasn't a major part, has he?"  
  
"No one will know now, thanks to meddeling! You won't allow me to ask him to allow me to change it back!"  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Well, this is only a prologe thingy. And a short one. But oh well. My muse sucks at cutting things into chapters. _ Please R&R, I need it badly. 


	2. Chapter One: Shitou o mari to desu It Ne...

Chapter 1: "Shitou... o mari to desu" (It Never Happened)  
  
A/N: Ok, next chappy. It gets better here, at least I think so. Hope you like, standard disclaimers, etc.  
**********  
  
Present Day  
  
At the Arcade:  
  
Kuwabara was playing a racing game of some sort, probably one he had been trying to get a high score on for years, when he felt it. It was like a "ting" in his "Spirit Awareness" that made him think something was wrong. "Man... maybe I'm still not getting it right... maybe Genkai knows what it was..." he thought to himself. With that, he decided to go to her temple and find out.  
  
When he got there, he noticed Yukina wasn't outside sweeping the front courtyard like normal. At first he thought "Oh well, maybe she's just on a break...". Then he decided to look for her before he went to Genkai.  
  
"Yukina!!! Sweetie!! Where are you???" he yelled. When he didn't get an answer, he really thought something odd was going on. Then he deicded to actually go in the temple. "Jeez... this place really is empty... hey... normally there's lots of energy here... where is it all now?" he thought, continuing to wander. "Maybe I oughta keep looking for Yuki-chan..." he said out loud, and then he continues on his way searching through Genkai's temple.  
  
At Meiou High School:  
  
Kurama was sitting at his desk, trying to concentrate on his test he was supposed to be taking. For some reason, today he wasn't concentrating right. "Oh well..." he figured. "One failed test won't hurt my scores..." Then he decided to just space, which already what he had been doing pretty much. Suddenly, he felt the same "ting" as Kuwabara. Then, he was no longer in his classroom.  
  
"You changed things that should never have been tampered with. It's taken me many years, but I finally got permission to--" said a random voice he heard get cut off before he got his bearings straight dimension-wise.  
  
"What... where am I..." he said out loud, looking around. When he heard his voice, he realized he was in his youko form. "Shimatta... how'd I get in this form..."  
  
"Kurama! Stop spacing and go! Kitsune no baka..." snapped the bat youkai, trying to get Kurama to go. "You do realize we have people after us, since we just robbed this place, right?" He finished, waving his hand in front of Kurama's eyes. All of the sudden, they got wide and he blurted out the first thing in his head.  
  
"KURO?? You're dead!!"  
  
"No, I'm not. But we both will be if you don't GO. Hurry up!!"  
  
"But you died a long time ago!!Before I was in Ningenkai, and I've been there for--"  
  
"Kurama, friend, if you still have a hangover, WHY did you come?? Stop yapping and go!!!" answered Kuronue, cutting him off. Then he turned him and pushed him and set back off to escaping himself.  
  
"How the hell did I get back here... I'm in Makai, and apparently he's not dead... was all that a dream?" he thought, hearing the guards after them and deciding Kuronue was right, they really should have been running. After he set off at around the same pace his partner had, he totally ignored all of his thoughts and concentrated on getting away. When he finally started to catch up to him, he realized what job they were on. He knew as soon as he saw that mirror. "No! Not this one!! I come back to where he's still alive, and its the job that kills him?? K'so!!"  
  
-WHAP- Suddenly, Kurama gets flicked between the eys for spacing again. "You're not in it today. Take the damn mirror already like we planned!!" Then Kuronue shoved the mirror into Kurama's hands and they both started to run again. Then Kurama realized they had just gotten into the bamboo forest when he saw the tinkle that was the other theif's pendant's chain break. "I'm not going to let him get killed again!" he thought, and then started to use his ki to hold down the bamboo spears he knew where about to come shooting up. "Hurry up, Kuro!! Get the damn thing and come on!!" shouted the fox. After his partner had the pendant safely stored in his pocket, they both ran off again and finally got far enough to escape the guards. By that time, they were almost back to their hideout, so they continued until they got there.  
**********  
  
A/N: Is it too short? It's going to have multiple chapters, and this is only the first one. I still need reveiws, so please R&R. Thanks... 


	3. Author's Note

What If

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Look, anyone who has been reading this, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this fic is screwed over in my head. I forgot what I was going to do with it. If you want something to read while I try to remember what I was gonna do, then just read my OTHER fanfic. I have no reviews what-so-ever on it. I really like that one more, and even if you don't like it, please just comment to give me a suggestion. Anyone who I have gotten to read it seems to like it, so just try, please? It's called "Overlay" (), and it's about two girls who live in Japan a while after the Reikai Tantei are finished. They get attacked by some demons for a reason they don't know, and wind up getting saved by what's left of the new generation of Reikai Tantei, a girl who is like Yukina with Kuwabara's sense of humor and a boy that's like Kuwabara with Hiei's temper (it's the male side of Yukina's family's blood). The two kids that save the girls are Yukina and Kuwabara's children, Keecha and Mehin, and they have to go after the demons that attacked you, cuz it's the case they were on. Keecha wants to bring the girls with them, and Mehin eventually lets her (Hiei and Yukina's bloodline's males just can't say no to a little sister...). Later in Makai, you learn more as to Yusuke's where-abouts, why Kuwabara isn't around, and "Uncle Hiei" makes an appearance in chapter two or three. You also get to learn what my beloved fox (Kurama) is doing now that his human life is up, and why and how he seems to have lost his sanity. I put it as PG-13 for later chapters, but it isn't there yet. Please read it. This is a much better summary then I put on the actual fic... -_-;;;

-Mezi


End file.
